A New Beginning
by Dakotaaaaa
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a new student at Goode High. What happens when she meets Percy Jackson? Do they end up as friends, more than friends or enemies? Read on to find out. Possible Percabeth. AU. No gods. Percy and Annabeth have never met each other.. yet.
1. Annabeth I

**World: **AU, Book**  
>Setting:<strong> Highschool**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Characters Not Involved:<strong> Thalia, Luke. Sorry. I just don't like them very much.

**No, this isn't another cliche highschool story about Annabeth falling for Percy. It has its many twists and turns. Kisses aren't thrown into the story just cause I want to (seems like authors nowadays don't actually value them.) They're just tossed into the story here and there. Kisses are not for shits and giggles. If you have noticed, Percy has never said 'I love you' in the books. He has never kissed Annabeth every freaking time he protects her from guys hitting on her. Too much fluff. No thank you. You are changing my opinion of them as lust-crazed teens who make out every single time they're alone. Pleaz, stop. They are not like that. Seriously.**

**Ugh, I hadn't really put my heart, soul and there wasn't any passion on this one. I've made the plot, but have no idea how to write the story. **

*******This isn't your average highschool story about Annabeth finding Percy, falling in love with him but he has a girlfriend, bitch!Rachel who is immediately jealous, so she breaks them apart, bitch!Rachel gets her revenge etc etc. Waay too cliche, man.*********

**Anyway, this is my first AU story, so please be nice if the characters are a little OOC. **

**~Just to clarify Annabeth has NOT met Percy yet. They are complete (err) strangers.~**

**Annabeth's POV**

It started raining just as I got into the house. I had grabbed the last box from the moving van and slipped inside. I tugged at my jacket. _Ah, dry_.

I climbed up the stairs with a smile on my face and turned to the first door on the left. Annabeth, it said in large capital letters engraved onto the smooth metal plate on the door. I turned the handle, opened the door and dropped the last box. _Finally_.

I started organising my papers, placed my laptop on the desk, dusted my things and hung picture frames of me and my friends on the wall.

I had placed the last of my things on my desk when Christine called me,  
>"Annabeth, dear! What school did you want to transfer to?"<br>"Goode High School, mom! I just told you in the car." I yelled through the thick walls of my room.  
>"Oh, yes. I forgot. Sorry, honey!" she yelled back.<p>

Annabeth sighed. It wasn't her fault her dad had been relocated to New York, again. She wasn't sad at all. In fact, she was pretty excited to see her friends. She was just tired of moving all the time, from one place to another.

Annabeth picked up her phone and decided to call Katie Gardner.  
>Ring, ring, ring.<br>"Hello?" Annabeth said.  
>"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"<br>"Katie, I'm in New York."  
>"Oh my gosh, really?"<br>"Yeah. So do you wanna go to the mall or something?"  
>"Sure, I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"<br>Annabeth gave her the address and hung up.

I opened my closet and grabbed denim shorts, a teal B.O.Y tank top (Paramore, anyone?) and black flats. Just as I finished changing, a car honked. Katie, I thought. I got my purse, dashed out the door all the while yelling, "Going out, mom! Be back at 6."  
>"Alright, dear." I heard her say faintly.<p>

I jumped in the car and was immediately squeezed tightly by Katie. "Can't believe you're actually here! I've missed you!" she squealed. She now had a few light pink highlights going down her long hair, wore white shorts and a cami. She smiled hugely.

While she was driving, we were catching up about some stuff.  
>"What school do you go to, Katie?"<br>"Oh, good ole Goode High. How about you?"  
>"Me too! Does anyone else we know go there?"<br>"Oh yeah, Silena and Piper. No one still knows about her dad, the movie star. They think he's some Cherokee artist. Silena's had 8 boyfriends so far. The last one, Liam, was gonna to Connecticut. She found out and broke up with him immediately, smashing his hopes of a long-distance relationship. Silena just doesn't play it like that. Poor guy."  
>"Sad. But anyway, we're Juniors now! It's a new year. A fresh start for everyone."<p>

We reached the mall at around 1:20PM and it was packed. Some people were wandering around aimlessly, while some were rushing from store-to-store buying school requirements last-minute.

We checked some shops, Forever 21, Topshop, Zara and Hollister. I tried on a couple of dresses, tank tops, shirts, camis and crop-tops and they looked too pretty and nice not to buy. Pretty soon we had too many shopping bags on us so we walked back to the parking lot, got to the car and dropped them off.

We headed to the movie theatre and got some tickets. I got in line at the snack bar, while Katie got the tickets for Underworld: Awakening. I was behind a tall guy with dark messy hair. He was on his phone texting someone. When it was his turn, he ordered some food and left with 2 other guys who were pretty tall as well. They were horsing around and joking about things i didn't understand. Hmm...

"Miss? Miss, hello?"  
>I was jerked back to reality. "Umm. Sorry. Two regular cheese-flavoured popcorn, 2 chocolate bars, no almonds, a bottle of water a large Coke please. "<br>"That all? $11.49, miss."  
>I paid him the exact amount and left with Katie to go in the theatre.<p>

It was pretty dark inside so we walked cautiously. We climbed up some stairs on the upper area of the theatre when someone was sprinting right where I was. I moved to the side, but I guess we were thinking the same thing and suddenly he crashed into me, effectively spilling my Coke (onto the carpet, though, not my clothes.)  
>"Hey, watch it buddy!" I glared.<br>"I'm so sorry! I'll get you another one! I was gonna go the other way, but you went that way too!"  
>"Yeah, I could see that It's alright." I said, picking up my empty coke and throwing it to a nearby bin. "Let's go buy another one. You owe me."<br>I signalled Katie to go ahead and left with the stranger.

When we got out, I finally had a good look at him. He was the same guy I stood behind in line at the snack bar earlier.

"So... large coke?" He smiled crookedly. He was lean, and tall, and muscular, and... sexy.  
>"Yeah." I smiled back.<p>

He got me my drink and said, "You know, soft drinks aren't good for athletes."  
>I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? And what makes you say I am one?"<br>"Nothing, just sharing."

We got back in and I went back up to sit next to Katie when he went the same way. I finally found Katie.. 2 seats away from his buddies. I decided to sit next to her, which separated his buddies and I by 1 seat. Stranger sat beside me, closing the gap. He turned to me and smiled. He was pretty cute. Then the movie started. I have to admit, it was scary. At one point, I instinctively grabbed his arm, petrified. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing. I was blushing crimson red. It was so embarrassing.

The movie ended pretty quickly and it was time to leave the theatre when I checked my watch: 5:29PM. Crap. I had half an hour to get home. There was so much traffic and I'm pretty sure I won't get there on time.

We hopped in the car and Katie drove me home as fast as she could. We almost rear-ended a few cars on the way home, was yelled at a few obscenities, but got home safely a few seconds before 6PM. I slipped into my seat at the dinner table, got a strange look from my brothers, but their mouths were shut.

After dinner, I went to my room, turned on my Macbook and started chatting with my friends.

**Annabeth:** Hey guys! Excited to see you tomorrow at school!(:  
><strong>Silena<strong>: OMG, me too! Can't wait for the hotties arrive ;)  
><strong>Piper:<strong> Gee, Silena. Are guys the only thing you think of?  
><strong>Katie:<strong> No way! She thinks about makeup too, y'know.  
><strong>Annabeth:<strong> Hahaha, yeah.  
><strong>Silena:<strong> :$ Pssh, can we not discuss this? :l  
><strong>Katie:<strong> Yeahh, okay. So where were you guys? Me and Annabeth hung out at the mall today and bought so much new clothes :)!  
><strong>Piper:<strong> WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?  
><strong>Silena:<strong> IKR. It's the day before school and you do some shopping WITHOUT us! UGH:(  
><strong>Annabeth<strong>: Sorry, girls!(;  
><strong>Katie:<strong> And guesss whaat! Annabeth met this cute guuyyy!  
><strong>Silena:<strong> What's his name?  
><strong>Piper:<strong> Is he sexy?  
><strong>Annabeth:<strong> idk and yeah. I never asked him his name.  
><strong>Silena:<strong> aw:(  
><strong>Annabeth:<strong> gtg! See you girls tomorrow(;  
><strong>Piper:<strong> See you!  
><strong>Katie: <strong>Byee!  
><strong>Silena:<strong> toodles:*  
><em>Annabeth has signed out.<br>Piper has signed out.  
>Katie has signed out.<br>Silena has signed out._

I shut down my laptop, climbed in my bed and was thinking about the guy I had met earlier.  
>He was pretty hot and nice.<p>

And his eyes. There was something about them.

They were sea-green.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
><strong>Trolololololol.<strong>

**So if you do want me to keep going and finish this story, please get me 5 review and press this button right here.**

**V**


	2. Annabeth II

**Okay guys. Do not expect me to come up with brilliant ideas every day! Every time I write one, I'm always winging their activities, from this idea to that, but the plot is always there. What's a good story if you show the plot a little TOO early, hmm? It becomes predictable and cliche just like EVERY OTHER GOODE HIGH SCHOOL PERCABETH STORY. No. Who wants that? Not me. So be patient! My imagination is a tad bit limited sometimes, so I can't come up with some far-fetched ideas for this story. I have to draft, write a second draft, compare, write a third draft, compare, perfect!  
><strong>  
><strong>Thank you, by the way, to these lovely reviewers! (:<br>Hart:** Thank you for being my first reviewer! I appreciate your support, and yesss, super fluffy stories are wayy too annoying.  
><strong>Nathan Gabriel Baker<strong>: Hello! I will keep that in mind. Thanks for the suggestion and I'll try and add the time and date I'll be able to upload the next chapter! I'm not so sure though, since I just write these chapters at random, and I do not actually have a schedule.  
><strong>[noname], joseph, ron, [noname#2], PERCEBETH, SailorMoonAddict, 3214sammy<strong> - thankssss!(:  
><strong>envelope123<strong>- thank you for reading my story thoroughly and putting up a long review! I will definitely take into account some of your suggestions. aaand, Of course I'm not annoyed!(:  
><strong>Mary<strong> **Kenson, Kiransomers, Pokemonchen**- Glad you agree with me!:) Don't worry, I will most definitely try and not kill Percabeth too much(;

**Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to add a disclaimer! *facepalm* Well, here it is.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I own nothing but the plot/storyline.**

**I present to you... chapter 2! (:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up at around 6:45AM. I got up, rubbed the sleep off my eyes and showered. After showering, I put on a shirt, shorts and my converse.

It was the first day of school.

I climbed down the stairs just as Katie honked. I grabbed a sandwich and kissed my mom and dad goodbye.  
>"Bye mom, dad!" I said, and got in the car.<p>

"Annabeth!" I heard Silena and Piper squeal.  
>"Hey, guys! I've missed you!"<p>

When we got to school, I went to the office and got us our schedules. We only had 4 classes together, but we all had lockers across one another. Katie and I had 54&55 while Piper and Silena had 87&88.

"So," I said. "Which elective class are you guys going to take?"  
>Piper asked, "What were the choices?"<br>"There's Greek myth, Drama and Orchestra" Katie replied.  
>"Damn, I'd love Drama class! But what are you guys going to take?" Silena asked, hoping they'd take Drama too.<br>"Uhm, I don't think my parents would appreciate me slamming on drums or me wailing at home, practicing drama. So I guess I'm taking Greek myth. Katie? Piper?" Annabeth looked at them questioningly  
>"I hate performing in front of people! Guess I'm taking Greek myth." Piper crossed her arms.<br>"Uh, yeah. Me too. Come on Sellly, we already know these myths! We get an easy A+" Katie pleaded with Silena.  
>"Alrightt. Let's go then. First period is English."<br>"YEAH!"

We got in Room 102A, and a guy with salt and pepper hair got in. He reminded me of an actor.  
>"Good morning, class!" he said.<p>

We quickly took our seats in the middle row. I sat beside a blonde guy with brown eyes. He had swishy blonde hair and wore a grey shirt with sleeves pulled back to his elbows and dark jeans with checkered Vans.

"My name is Paul Blofis, and I'll be your English teacher. Are there any new students?"

I raised my hand, and so did a few others

"1, 3, 6, 9... Good! When I call your name, you must go in front, introduce yourself and tell us a little something about you."

Everyone groaned.

"Alright, alright! First up: _Brock, Mason_!"

The guy beside went up and introduced himself. It went on like that for a good 5 minutes before I was called.  
>"<em>Chase, Annabeth!<em>"  
>I got up and introduced myself.<br>"Hey, my name is Annabeth Chase and I transferred here from California."  
>A few guys wolf-whistled. "Dude, she's hot!"<br>"Hey, what's your phone number?"  
>I ignored those comments.<p>

I went to my seat and sat back down.  
>"Hey."<br>I turned and found myself inches from Mason's face.  
>"Hey yourself." I moved back slightly.<br>"Can I see your schedule? I'm new here too." He smiled. I handed him my schedule.  
>"Wow," he said "We have most of the classes together"<br>"That's great." I smiled. He seemed like a really nice guy.

The bell rang and I had to go to History, while the girls had to go to their different classes. I walked through the halls with Mason.

"Come on, let's go. History is in Room 105C." Mason said.

We got in and I decided to sit next to Mason, since he was the only one I knew in this class. All we did was talk to each other during class time. He was a pretty interesting guy. Time flew by, and the next thing I knew, it was ten minutes before lunch and I was, yet again, beside Mason. But this time, I had Katie in biology class, so I wasn't really alone.

During one class he asked me, "So, what's it take to get a pretty girl, like you, her number?"  
>I laughed and gave him my number. It's not like he was attracted to me, right?<p>

The bell rang and we quickly left the classroom, glad to leave Mrs. Mimms monotone discussion. We walked to the cafeteria, not minding anything or anyone, especially the people staring. I was about to go in when I bumped into someone, making my books fall to the ground. The guy I bumped into offered me a hand. I took it and stood up. His face was vaguely familiar.

"So, we meet again." he said.  
>"Huh?" I asked<br>"Last night, when I bumped into you at the cinema." he said patiently.  
>I took a better look at his eyes and it was indeed the guy I had met last night at the theatre.<br>"Hey." I said.  
>"I didn't catch your name last night." He pointed out.<br>"Annabeth Chase." I say.  
>"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Have to go now. Bye!"<p>

He left, leaving me no time to ask for his name. He ran out after his friends and left me thinking of those green eyes.

"Do you know him?" Mason asked.  
>"I met him last night. I don't know his name though."<br>"That," I heard a girl say "is Percy Jackson."

**-**  
><strong>So, it's short, I know. I'm sorry. <strong>

**I don't know when I'll be able to upload the 3rd chapter but I can assure you it's coming soon! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Get me 20 reviews! ;)**

**CLICK!**

**V**


End file.
